The study of the morphology and kinetics of phase transition by light scattering techniques is continuing. Previous studies at low scattering angles are being extended to high angles. These reveal two sources of scattering; those at small angles which are related to the size of the ordered regions and those at large which are related the helicoidal orientation of optic axes with the cholesteric phase. The stability, morphology and kinetics of transition from the isotropic liquid to the cholesteric state have been found to depend upon the pretreatment of the isotropic liquid and this dependence is being studied further. A theory of multiple scattering has been developed and is being applied to this problem. The effect of surface nucleation and orientation on morphology and kinetics is being studied by following effects of cell thickness. The quantitative interrelationship between the total scattering and the transmitted intensity is being investigated. The kinetics of phase transformation from the isotropic liquid to the "blue-phase" is being studied, both by examination of scattering at low angles and at higher angles as a function of degree of supercooling. The transformation from the "blue-phase" to the "white-phase" is also being studied by the light scattering technique.